WillSonny Visit Gabi
by LeeAnnP
Summary: The boys go to the prison with Ari to visit Gabi.


Gabi anxiously waits for Will and Sonny to come with Arianna. Looking at the clock every five minutes it seems like it will take forever for the clock to hit noon. She has waited so long to see her baby again. It was so hard to give Will permission to take Ari to LA but she figured Will would keep in touch with her...boy was she wrong! Didn't he understand how the only thing keeping her sane is knowing she will see Arianna? This last month has been horrible! Well it's ok now. All that has changed and her baby will be here soon.

All of a sudden she hears "Gabi Hernandez you have visitors" Gabi jumps up and heads to the visitors room. As she walks in she sees Will and Sonny sitting at a table with Arianna between them. They haven't seen her yet. Something makes her slow down and watch them. Some thing is not right between the two. Normally when they come they sit as close as they can to each other with Ari on both their laps. Today ...today they have Ari separating them and neither looks happy. "Wonderful," Gabi thinks to herself, "this is all I need. The two people I rely on taking care of our daughter and to give me hope that one day I can find love like that and they look to be falling apart!" Well, Gabi has decided that this is not acceptable and decides to figure out what she can do. The closer she gets the more excited she is. Her baby girl is here! Oh my God to hold her daughter again is going to be so amazing! Gabi walks faster and soon she is at their table. Will and Sonny stand up and smile at her. Gabi reaches for Arianna and holds her daughter tight and kisses are all over her head and neck. Ari ias hugging her back and Gabi slowly sits down and turns her daughter toward her daughters two dads'.

"Thank you so much for bringing her to see me! I have mised her so , so much!"

"Gabi, I am so sorry for what happened when I was in LA. I never meant to not call or skype with you and Arianna! Please believe me. Things were just so overwhelming and I..." Will looks at Sonny, then back to Gabi, "This is all my fault, I should have tried harder. There is no excuse for how I have been acting lately and it is unforgiveable that I have done this to you and Arianna."

"Will it's ok now. Yes it was very hard not to be able to see or talk to Arianna. There were times when I was sure I'd never see her again. The days in this place drag on and on and at times I felt...like I didn't matter ...to anyone. Sonny has called and visited and I loved that", Gabi looks at Sonny and smiles and he returns the smile, "but I needed to see our daughter Will. You just don't understand how hard it is to be in here." Gabi stops and wipes a tear from her cheek.

Will grabs her hand, looks her in the eyes. "Gabi I swear to you, this will never happen again! I have learned my lesson," Will turned and looked at Sonny, "There is so much I need to make up for but all I seem to do is make it worse. But I am going to work on it " Will turns back to Gabi " I am going to make sure you see Ari as often as we can get here ."

"Will ...Sonny? What is going on with the two of you? Usually when you come you are holding hands and sitting so close together you look like one person, today I could feel the cold from across the room. Don't you know that I look on your marriage as something I hope I can have one day? The love you two feel for each other is almost something I can touch with my fingers and today...today I feel sad around you. What happened?"

"It's all my fault Gabi"...Sonny breaks in "No Will, it isn't all your fault. I am partly to blame for this too. I should have told you I wasn't happy with you and Ari going to LA. But I couldn't say no to you, you were so excited about that opportunity that I couldn't..." No Sonny it is all my fault, I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you or how you felt about it and..."

"GUYS! Stop it! Obviously you both have partial blame for what happened. The question now is this, what are you two going to do about it?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out Gabi. I have kept some things that I shouldn't have from Will and Will has kept things from me that he shouldn't have. If we had only communicated better this all never would have happened."

"Well the two of you need to work this out. You are raising our daughter and I want her raised in a happy, healthy home. So you need to snap out of it, figure it out and fix this! I sleep better at night knowing that the two of you are taking care of Ari. So do me a favor and make my stay here easier and fix whatever is broken with you. Because you know it is all about ME." Gabi gives a wink and they all laugh.

The visit goes more smoothly and all to soon it is time for them to leave. As the boys stand to give her hugs Gabi whispers in Wills' ear "Sonny is the best thing that has ever happened to you. He loves you more than life itself and he loves Ari the same. Forgive whatever he has know it wasn't intentional, whatever it was. Don't screw this up for me Will. I need your marriage to work so I don't give up all hope of ever being happy." She gives Will one last squeeze and let's him go. Stopping him, looking him in the eye and giving him what he calls her "Protective Mama" stare.

Next she grabs ahold of Sonny and whispers "You know Will loves you and Ari. You have always been the one who leads the way and keeps him in line when he needs it. You need to forgive him for whatever has happened and to make up for whatever it is you have done. You belong together. You KNOW this Sonny. You have gotten through tougher times than this. Will is holding the biggest obstacle you overcame and that was a HUGE one." She hugs Sonny one last time and steps back. Will hands her Arianna and she hugs and kisses her little girl, who has grown so much since the last time she saw her. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at Will and Sonny. "Please guys, fix this. I NEED you to. You are my family and if you can't make it work how can I..." She stops...kisses Ari , tells her mommy loves her so much and hands her back to Will.

As they say goodbye and turn to walk out Gabi says "Oh by the way guys?" They turn back around and come back to her. "What?" asks Will. "Well I don't think you know this but, every time you guys leave, the women here all sigh and grumble over the fact that you are both so good looking and married to each other. I am very popular after you leave. They always ask how you met, fell in love and married. So don't mess that up for me." She winks gives them one more hug and hugs Ari once more. Will and Sonny chuckle, smile and both say at the same time ,"Oh we wouldn't want to take that away from you." They both stop, grin at each other, grab hands and walk out. At the last minute they turn and bow, to the delight and applause of all the women in the visiting area. Gabi grins and waves at them and looks forward to the next time they visit.


End file.
